EL PEOR DOLOR
by Vampiremmangel
Summary: Edward Y Bella estan haciendo un programa de intercambio internacional en Medicina, en México, su pequeña hija: Reneesme, asiste a una guarderia de la cadena de Hospitales de gobierno Mexicanos... el incendio de la guarderia ABC cambiara sus vidas para siempre...


_El cinco de Junio de 2009 paso la mayor tragedia infantil de mi país, en un Estado, llamado Hermosillo Sonora, una guardería con kínder se incendió, dejando 49 niños fallecidos, 72 pequeños heridos y más de 30 niños con afectaciones en las vías respiratorias, hoy día, los responsables aún no han pagado el terrible crimen. En las investigaciones posteriores, se determinó que la guardería no contaba con los requisitos de seguridad mínimos indispensables. Las salidas de emergencia estaban bloqueadas y en lugar de un techo de concreto, el lugar estaba protegido con una lona estilo circo, que resulto estar hecha de material altamente inflamable, y que al quemarse segrego un humo venenoso que cobro la vida de la mayoría de los niños fallecidos. Para dimensionar mejor el tamaño de la tragedia quisiera hacer hincapié en que en el momento del incendio había 50 trabajadoras dentro del lugar, incluyendo una enfermera, maestras, personal de limpieza, aseo y administrativo. Ninguna de estas personas salió con lesiones graves, 50 adultos lograron salir prácticamente ilesos, en el lugar se encontraban 129 niños…_

 _Preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene de importante para ti este caso? Es simple, soy maestra en una estancia infantil con kínder integrado, yo trabajo con niños de 3 años, sin embargo en mi lugar de trabajo hay niños que cuentan con un solo año, mientras que los mayores están por cumplir seis…. Tengo 17 vidas en mis manos, vidas que ni siquiera imagino poner en peligro, mi deber como maestra es velar por la seguridad de mis niños en caso de emergencia._

 _Para concluir con esta introducción y explicación de contexto, quisiera aclarar que mi punto de vista esta cien por ciento determinado por mi profesión y por mi papel como madre de dos pequeños menores de cinco años, en ese incendio murieron niños con nombres, sueños, esperanzas y vidas por delante, murieron pequeños seres inocentes que no merecían sufrir una muerte tan repentina, dolorosa y lenta como la tuvieron…. Este… es mi llamado de atención para que las autoridades en mi país resuelvan por fin este caso, no se vale que por que mi prima es esposa del presidente pueda salir impune por la muerte de 49 inocentes. ¡ABC NUNCA MÁS!_

 _Los personajes son creación de Sthepanie Meyer, la mayoría de los nombres son verídicos…._

BASADA EN UNA HISTORIA REAL:

 _ **EL MÁS TORMENTOSO DOLOR:**_

 _ **DIEZ DE JUNIO DE 2009**_

EPOV:

Si debía ser honesto conmigo mismo, ni siquiera yo mismo podía estar en pie, sin embargo, alguien debía de ser el fuerte, alguien debía mostrarse recto, buscar las respuestas, tenía tanto dolor que ni siquiera era capaz de respirar, pero un impulso de rabia, un impulso de revancha estaba creciendo dentro de mí, el deseo más sangriento que jamás había experimentado.

No podía entenderlo, mi pequeña, mi niña Reneesme, esa niña que era mi alma, mi vida, la niña que consideraba la prolongación al amor que profesaba a mi Isabella, el más grande anhelo en mi corazón… se había ido, muerta por la negligencia de personas inconscientes, de gente podrida que solo vio una forma de ganar dinero en mi hija, no vio un ser humano…

De algo estaba seguro, no iba a descansar hasta ver justicia, pero antes había algo que hacer….

-Vamos cielo… debes comer algo-Suplique a mi Bella…

-Mi Reneesme ya nunca podrá comer-Sollozo ella como los últimos cinco días-Yo no lo merezco….-Y con eso se volvió a deshacer en un llanto desgarrador.

La abrace con fuerza… pero ni siquiera eso… me hizo sentir menos roto…

.

.

.

 _ **Año 2006 en Seattle:**_

BPOV:

Edward estaba esperando por mi afuera del baño, debía ser honesta conmigo, un bebe a los 19 años, y durante nuestro primer año como estudiantes de medicina no era ni de cerca el plan original, pero incluso sin saber aún el resultado de la Clearblue*, tenía claro que este bebé sería mío y que nadie iba a evitar que naciera,

La alarmita sonó y Edward entro en el baño sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Me tomo de la mano y miramos juntos el resultado.

-Estamos juntos en esto-Dijo con una determinación y confianza que me hicieron sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas-Nunca te dejare sola-

Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero también sabía que amaba a mi bebé y a Edward más de lo que amaba mi vida, y no iba a cambiar de opinión, desde ahora, la personita que crecía dentro de mí se había convertido en el centro de mi universo.

.

.

.

-Bien señores Cullen… ¿Listos para saber el sexo?-Pregunto la amable doctora.

A mis casi ocho meses de embarazo y tres de casada ya había perdido la esperanza de saber el sexo del bebé. No se dejaba ver, sin embargo un pequeño rayo de luz ilumino el día y el bebé tenía sus piernas abiertas…

-Es una niña-Anuncio la doctora

-Yeiiiii-Mi suegra comenzó a saltar de la emoción mientras mi esposo y yo llorábamos de la felicidad.

Nuestra pequeña, seria nuestra princesa, este bebé ya era nuestra más grande ilusión… y ahora podíamos ponerle un nombre.

.

.

.

Edward me animaba tomando mi mano, diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que pronto tendríamos a nuestra Reneesme en nuestros brazos, estaba cansada, me dolia todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, mis deseos de tenerla por fin entre mis brazos, de que escuchara por fin mi voz… era tan fuerte.

Con un último empujón sentí a la bebé salir de mi cuerpo. Parecieron horas, aunque solo fueron segundos, hasta que el doctor la puso sobre mi pecho y pude ver por fin sus hermosas facciones rosadas. Comencé a llorar de la felicidad, del alivio…

Edward beso la frente de nuestra niña mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus ojos.

Cuando me pasaron a la habitación… parecía ser una fiesta de bienvenida, mis suegros, mi padre, mis cuñados y cuñadas ahí. Todos esperando cargar ansiosos al pequeño tesoro que Edward traía en sus brazos… ansiosos, emocionados… conmovidos.

.

.

.

Año 2008 Seattle

Edward y yo estábamos haciendo nuestras primeras prácticas en el hospital cuando la oferta llego, un pequeño Hospital en México requería de estudiantes de medicina en su programa internacional, Edward y yo estábamos renuentes, tan solo llevábamos dos años de formación, sin embargo, al crecer nuestra pequeña, también estaban creciendo sus necesidades, y el programa nos estaba ofreciendo ganar lo suficiente para mantener a nuestra hija, un departamento y nos ofrecían una guardería segura y gratuita.

Tomar la decisión no era sencillo, pero teníamos claro que debíamos acabar muestras carreras para darle una vida mucho mejor a Reneesme, el dinero no había sido problema hasta ahora gracias al apoyo incondicional de nuestra familia.

Era hermoso ver la forma en que amaban a nuestra princesa, que ya estaba correteando detrás de nosotros todo el día llamándonos "papi" y "mami"

Correteando, riendo, soñando, amándonos.

-Bueno… creo que sería una maravillosa oportunidad para ustedes-Dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos-Realmente extrañare a mi princesa, pero ustedes deben ver por su futuro, solo tengo una duda ¿El idioma?-

-Somos muy buenos en español-Le comente-Edward y yo hemos estado hablando, Reneesme ya comprende todo nuestro idioma, pero la guardería que nos están ofertando cuenta con un jardín de niños bilingüe, creemos que con ayuda de una asistente nuestra pequeña se podrá adaptar fácilmente al idioma…-

-Sin embargo aún no es una decisión tomada-Intervino Edward. Nos agrada la oferta, es un buen sueldo, una guardería gratuita por parte del seguro hospitalario y una buena oportunidad laboralmente hablando, pero es un cambio radical en todos los sentidos, el clima, la comida y sobre todo estar completamente solos-

-Ed-Regaño Victoria, la hermana mayor de Edward-Piensa que solo es temporal-

-Además- Añadió James, el esposo de Victoria-Los visitaremos seguido, nuestra preciosa ahijada jamás pasara tanto sin vernos-

-Piénsalo-Susurro Tía, la otra cuñada de Edward

-Seguro les hará bien-Aseguro Ben, el hermano más grande de Edward.

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y nos sonreímos, si bien, la decisión aún no era definitiva… contar con nuestra familia era una gran motivación.

.

.

.

Enero 2009, Hermosillo Sonora (México)

EPOV:

Venir a México hasta ahora pintaba como una gran decisión, llevábamos tres meses aquí y estábamos complacidos de lo grandioso que estaba siendo, habíamos conocido a tres parejas más… Alice y Jasper Wittlock, y Emmett y Rosalie McCarthy.

Alice y Jasper estaban cerca de los veinticuatro años, mientras que Rose y Emm tenían treinta.

Ross y Emmett tenían tres bellos hijos, el mayor Ethan, tenía siete años, y sus mellizas Vera y Lily tenían la edad de Rennie. Por su parte, Jazz y Allie tenían a la pequeña Jazmine tres años. Además de muchos otros compañeros solteros que hacían que este país fuera un poco más familiar para nosotros.

Por otra parte, la guardería ABC, que pertenecía a la cadena de Hospitales gratuitos donde hacíamos nuestras prácticas tenia a nuestros hijos felices y emocionados la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bella no se sentía tan cómoda como yo.

-Es que… hay algo en ella-Decía de vez en cuando-No sé cómo explicarlo Ed, solo… no me gusta la lona en el techo… y realmente aunque veo todos los sistemas de seguridad… no se… hay algo en ella que a veces me inquieta-

-Jazz piensa lo mismo-Alice puso los ojos en blanco-Creo que no existe la guardería perfecta Bella-

-Lo se… racionalmente lo se…-Dijo Bella-Es solo… algo… es una espinita clavada en mi costado, sin embargo Rennie parece tan feliz, asiste con muchas ganas y ha aprendido muy bien el idioma, me sorprende que mi casa sea tan bilingüe y mi princesa mezcle el español y el inglés es tan curioso de observar…-

-Ni me lo digas… ya sueño con los niños-Decía Rose- Lily no para de hablar de un niño… Yeye, me parece que lo llaman-

-Mi Rennie no deja de hablar de una niña que se llama Lucia-Comente-Y de un niño… Bryan creo…-

.

.

.

 _ **Febrero 2009, Hermosillo Sonora, México.**_

-Ed-Comento mi madre-No me hace sentir segura ese lugar-

Mi madre no estaba a gusto con la guardería donde estaba Nessie, solo nos había acompañado dos veces durante esta corta visita, pero hacia una mueca siempre que llegábamos al edificio.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte curioso

-No me agrada el techo…-

-A Bella tampoco-Comente… por primera vez… me pregunte si yo no estaba viendo un peligro potencial en la escuela donde estaba mi pequeña….

Reneesme estaba encantada con el lugar, pero Bella seguía sintiéndose incomoda respecto al techo, yo siempre le decía que no debía preocuparse, puesto que era parte de un seguro médico y que las cuidadoras estaban plenamente certificadas para el cuidado de nuestra niña, Bella misma estaba muy involucrada en las actividades escolares, pero a veces sentía que era más para controlar a las maestras que realmente por incluirse como una madre más, Bella veía recelosa a ciertas docentes que a su parecer no debían estar ahí.

Y Siempre pedía a la directora cambiar el techo, la tenían en el concepto de "mamá cuervo molestona"

-Solo es algo así como fines estéticos-Comento mi madre encogiéndose de hombros-Quizá solo sea mi atrofiado instinto de madre… o de decoradora de interiores.

-Quien sabe mamá-Le dije-Reneesme y los demás niños parecen disfrutar de esa ambientación tipo circo, Bella se involucra mucho… es solo que a veces…-

-Lo entiendo Ed, Bella es recelosa con ciertas maestras, lo he notado-

-Alice le ha pedido que se calme… pero ya sabes cómo es Bella… terca hasta la muerte-

-Es una gran madre-Sonrió mi mamá.

-lo se… estoy cada día mas enamorado de ella por esos detalles-

Observe el pequeño patio de nuestro departamento. Bella había puesto ahí una especie de casa de campaña estilo triangular rosada donde ella y Reneesme tenían tardes de chicas. Había colgado amorosamente estrellas con brillantina, estrellas de colores, mantas, almohadones y algunas muñecas. Bella era una madre maravillosa y completamente entregada al desarrollo de nuestra pequeña.

.

.

.

Marzo 2009, Hermosillo Sonora, México

-Papi-Me llamo Reneesme

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-

-Tú vas a cuidar a mi mami…-Me sonrió- ¿Verdad?-

Estábamos en su rosada habitación, le había estado leyendo un cuento, sus hermosos rizos de color cobre le llegaban a la cintura y rebotaban con cada movimiento, sus enormes ojos de color café me observaban curiosos esperando una respuesta, tenía unas pestañas kilométricas preciosas, las mejillas siempre sonrosadas, la piel tan blanca como la de mi mujer y los labios casi rojos. Era una belleza radiante ahí en donde la veías.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-Reneesme hablaba demasiado bien para su edad y sus electroencefalogramas, juntados con el diagnostico de una psicopedagoga indicaba que teníamos a una niña prodigio en nuestras manos.

Sin embargo Bella no quería presionarla, habíamos decidido que queríamos que viviera cada una de sus etapas al máximo y dejarla disfrutar de su infancia lo más posible… aunque a veces su madurez era sorprendente para todos.

-Tuve un sueño… y tú debes cuidar de mamá… va a estar muy triste-Eso me dejo helado,

Un sudor frio me recorrió el cuerpo, aun así le sonreí y acaricie sus rizos.

-¿De qué hablas princesa?-

-De que mami va a estar muy triste y tú debes cuidarla mucho-

-Bueno cielo… entre los dos lo haremos si eso llega a suceder-Respondí.

Reneesme me dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodó en su postura favorita para dormir.

A partir de ese momento la vigile como un águila, sus comidas, amistades, nuestras propias amistades. Siempre manteniéndome cerca de ella, tomando su mano en lugares abiertos. Y por vez primera me vi exigiendo el cambio de techo en la guardería y fastidie a los dueños para revisar su maldita bitácora de emergencias, sin embargo esta se encontraba al día, los extintores estaban debidamente señalados, también las salidas de emergencia e incluso anotaban la fecha en que cambiaban las baterías de los detectores de humo, sin embargo aún debían pedir un crédito para poder cambiar el techo, sin embargo aseguraron cubrirlo en unos cuantos meses y con eso me apaciguaron, me hubiera metido hasta en los contratos de las maestras de haber podido, sin embargo sabía que eso era extralimitarme.

.

.

.

Abril 2009 Hermosillo Sonora, México

-No se hermano-Comento Ben-Lo que no me agrada son todas las cosas que tiene cerca, ese departamento donde archivan lo que sea que archiven y la llantera…-

-No sé qué decirte… -

-Pero eso es solo porque soy un tipo terriblemente exigente… sería un dolor en el trasero-

-Bella y yo somos un dolor en el trasero para las maestras y directores-Sonreí- Creo que el personal ya sueña con nosotros-

-Reneesme parece muy feliz ahí-Señalo Tía.

-Lo es… Bella es bastante fastidiosa con las maestras asi que tratan a Reneesme de forma aun mas delicada que a otros niños…-

-Ser extranjeros aquí debe ser dificil Ed, cualquiera pensaría que las maestras deberían tener el doble de cuidado con Nessie por que pueden causar una especie de disputa internacional acerca del sistema de guarderías en México y Estados Unidos-Comento Ben

-Lo cierto es que si son muy diferentes-Señalo Bella-En nuestro país no estan cerca de ninguna otra instancia o fabrica, ni siquiera hoteles, y sus sistemas son completamente diferentes… aquí esta esa fabrica de llantas, el archivo del Departamento de Control Vehicular de la Secretaria de Hacienda del Gobierno de Sonora-Bella puso los ojos en blanco cuando dijo el nombre completo.

-Y resguardan muchas cosas en ese archivo…-Supuso Tia

-A veces incluso vehículos… a veces quisiera sacar a Reneesme de ahí y ponerla en otra guardería aunque pagásemos más…-Comento Bella

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen?-Inquirió Benjamín

-Porque hemos hecho mucha investigación y es la mejor guardería de la zona, tienen todas las medidas de seguridad, el permiso de protección civil y siempre salen con "Destacado" en las revisiones que hace periódicamente el gobierno y la propia cadena de hospitales… hay 150 y algo de niños inscritos ahí, y es realmente bilungüe en la parte donde esta Reneesme, nuestra hija parece sumamente feliz ahí… y solo nos quedan seis meses más de residencia aquí…-Les dije un poco inseguro- Cambiarla ya no es una opción, acostumbrarse le tomo cerca de dos meses, justo ahora ella sentirá que la sacamos para hacerla sufrir, y hemos pensado en todas sus condiciones.

-Lo primero es que las maestras aquí ya la comprenden a la perfeccion, su mezcla de español e ingles ya es algo habitual y común para ellas y sus demás compañeros, estan acostumbrados a sus alergias, saben que cosas no debe comer y también ya saben como tratarla sin ponerme a mi a la defensiva y alterarme… y saben que Edward es un padre cien por ciento pendiente de ella… pero todo ello supuso meses de trabajo, si la cambiamos ahora el periodo de adaptación va a ser largo y no va a servir de nada si nos marcharemos poco tiempo después de ese periodo de adaptación-Concluyo Bella

-Tiene sentido… bueno… supongo que si en el ultimo año y pico no ha pasado nada… no tendría por que pasar en seis meses-Comento Ben

-¿Y que hacen para divertirse aquí?-Pregunto Tia

Bella y yo le sonreímos y le indicamos que nos gustaba mucho la comida aquí, y la música.

El colorido y las tradiciones de México nos habían enamorado y estábamos pensando en pasar una larga temporada ejerciendo en México una vez que acabáramos nuestras carreras en un par de años más.

.

.

.

Abril de 2009, Hermosillo Sonora, México.

BPOV:

Rennie y yo estábamos tomando una "nieve*" de fresa en el parque, cerca de un quiosco, era tan diferente la comida que siempre me maravillaba, en mi país todo helado estaba hecho a base de leche, así que cuando probé la primera "nieve" de fresa me había enamorado completamente, pues estaba hecha a base de agua de fruta natural y sabia mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado en un principio, estaba probando nuevos sabores cada que podía, pero la de fresa… era algo especial.

Estaba haciendo muchísimo calor y Rennie y yo estábamos utilizando shorts, sandalias, blusas extremadamente ligeras, nos habíamos bañado en bloquedor solar y ambas llevábamos sombreros de paja y lentes para el sol.

La gente nos miraba curiosa, pero yo tenía sangre albina y no me bronceaba, me quemaba… y lamentablemente Reneesme había heredado esa condición.

Mi hija me sonrió mientras daba una enorme lamida a su nieve de fresa.

-¿Sabes mami?- Comenzó- A mí me gusta mucho ir a la escuela.

-Lo se mi cielo-Le sonreí-Eres la niña más lista de toda la escuela-

-Las maestras no te quieren-Comento como si me estuviera contando un secreto-El otro día no podía dormir en la siesta y escuche a la maestra Danissa y a la maestra Aracely decir que no te soportaban-Se comenzó a reír-Dicen que eres… ¿Cómo fue la palabra?... Ya lo recuerdo "Molona* y delicada" conmigo-

Me comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo y abrace a mi pequeña de casi cuatro años. Me estaba divirtiendo en grande… jamás había sido el foco de odio de nadie, pero saber que incluso tenía un apodo en la guardería me estaba llenando de risa. Quizá porque yo misma sabía que era cierto.

A veces pensaba que en verdad era un dolor en el trasero como madre, sin embargo… yo les estaba confiando la cosa más importante que había en mi mundo, por supuesto que iba a ser exigente y delicada, quisquillosa y entrometida hasta donde quisiera… tenían en sus manos a mi mayor tesoro, mis ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas y alegría vivían dentro de mi pequeña.

-Bueno cielo… lo que pasa es que soy muy exigente por como deberían tratarte y cuidar de ti-

-Te amo mami-Dijo ella dando por finalizado el tema

.

.

.

Mayo de 2009. Hermosillo Sonora, México (Interior de la guardería ABC)

El festival del día de las madres me estaba resultando maravilloso, ver a mi pequeña bailar, cantar, sonreír… estaba derramando lágrimas de alegría junto a Alice y Rose por el precioso espectáculo que habían montado las maestras junto a nuestros pequeños.

La madre de German, uno de los compañeros de Nessie y yo estábamos conversando en cuanto termino el festival.

-A veces pienso que eres muy joven muchacha-Me comento, era una mujer robusta y muy morena, muy simpática y amable-Ya casi vas a ser doctora ¿Verdad?-

-Si señora Ofelia-Le sonreí-Si soy muy joven, tuve a Reneesme a los diecinueve años, durante mi primer año universitario, Ed y yo llevábamos de novios desde que teníamos quince… nuestros padres no saltaron de alegría en cuanto lo dijimos pero… Nessie es la luz de sus vidas-

-Entiendo-Sonrió con tristeza-Te felicito muchacha, yo tuve a mi German hasta los 39, Dios no quiso darme hijos antes, pero yo sé que me mando a mi niño por algo y solo con el soy feliz… supongo que Eduardo y tu piensan tener más hijos…-

Sonreí ante la traducción del nombre de mi esposo, la primera vez que alguien lo llamo "Eduardo" abrió los ojos como platos y boqueo como pez por más de diez segundos hasta que fulmino con la mirada a la madre de "Yeyé" y la corrigió

Fue tres veces más divertido cuando la mamá- soltera por cierto- de Lucía Guadalupe lo llama "Lalo", que es el diminutivo de Eduardo… Ed estuvo a punto de perder los nervios…

-En realidad no-Comente-Ed y yo nos sentimos muy felices con Rennie, pero no queremos más bebés, pronto nuestros trabajos demandaran más atención y si quiero conservar mi título de "madre Pesadilla" en cualquier guardería no debería tener más niños… además… no se… cuando veo a futuro solo nos veo con Ness…-

Reneesme y German llegaron correteando con nosotras, a abrazarnos y darnos bolsas transparentes adornadas con moños, en su interior tenían una colorida manualidad.

-Chabe-Me llamo la madre de Lucía Guadalupe

Ya me había acostumbrado a esta señora, me parecía divertido que me cambiara el nombre

Resultaba que en México si había mujeres llamadas Isabella, sin embargo el dominante aún era "Isabel" y había una serie de diminutivos para ese nombre como: "Chabela" "Chabe" "Chela", me habían nombrado por cada uno de ellos y aunque Edward los odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón a mí siempre me enternecían, me hacían sentir parte de ellos.

-Hola…-

-Un grupo de nosotras está pensando en celebrar día de la madre en un restaurantito… la verdad es que yo no puedo ir ¿Cuidarías un rato de Lupita?-Me pregunto mortificada

Yo sabía que ella y su hija llevaban una vida complicada, al ser ella madre soltera y tener dos trabajos físicamente agotadores (Trabajaba en una maquiladora y como sirvienta en una casa), casi no veía a su pequeña. Y a veces le resultaba penoso encargar a su niña tanto tiempo con sus tías y familiares.

Ella pensaba que trabajaba para darle a su Lucía Guadalupe cosas que ella jamás había tenido, como una recamara propia, un baño dentro de la casa, me hacía admirarla… yo jamás había pasado por todo aquello.

En este festival me di cuenta de que la mayoría de nosotras… teníamos nuestro más grande amor correteando en ese edificio…

.

.

.

2 de Junio de 2009, Hermosillo Sonora, México.

-Estoy enojada con él, así que no lo espere-Declaro Ofelia mientras la ayudaba a limpiar los residuos de la fiesta de cuatro años de German.

Ofelia estaba tan enojada con su esposo German por alguna situación que había decidido celebrar el mismo día del cumpleaños de German la fiesta que supuestamente estaba organizada para el sábado.

-Bueno… pero German la disfruto mucho-Le dije

German había tenido una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, se veía tan contento que había valido la pena el esfuerzo de Ofelia para adelantar absolutamente todo

En ese momento German la abrazo y le dijo

-Mami te amo-

.

.

.

4 de Junio de 2009, Hermosillo Sonora, departamento Cullen, 9:00 pm

Reneesme nos quería a ambos sentados a los lados de su cama, ambos cantándole y contándole cuentos para poder dormir, estaba inquieta, llena de energía, yo no entendía la razón.

-Vamos cielo… cierra ya esos ojitos y duerme- Le pidió Edward

Reneesme en toda respuesta lo volvió a abrazar. Y a besar repetidamente en el rostro.

-Es que los amo mucho-Dijo de nuevo

-Y nosotros a ti mi amor-La bese en la mejilla sonrosada

De repente ella se puso algo seria y nos vio a los ojos con evidente preocupación

-¿Irán temprano por mí?-Preguntó

-Bueno… no tan temprano como siempre, pero iremos antes de las tres por ti… quizá a las dos y media o algo por el estilo-Le dijo Ed y la recorto suavemente

Cantamos su nana una vez más y ella se quedó dormida. La besamos en la frente, apagamos la luz y salimos de su habitación.

Ed y yo hicimos el amor esa noche, había algo diferente, tanta ternura, tanto cuidado, la necesidad de mirarnos a los ojos todo el tiempo y repetir "Te amo" la mayor cantidad de veces posible.

Cuando me quede dormida… la ultima imagen que conjuro mi mente fue un abrazo entre Reneesme, Ed y yo… a pesar de lo hermoso de la imagen… algo en mi cabeza sabia a despedida.

.

.

.

5 de Junio de 2009 (Hermosillo Sonora) DÍA DE LA TRAGEDIA.

BPOV:

Todo el dia me había sentido terriblemente intranquila, me dolia el cuerpo y la cabeza y por más que quería no podía sacarme a mi hija de la mente, esta mañana nos abrazo muy fuerte antes de entrar por la puerta de la guardería, nos repitió lo mucho que nos amaba hasta que se canso y se metio de la mano de la maestra Sugey, como odiaba a esa mujer, nos soplo besos y a continuación Ed y yo nos tomamos de la mano para ir al Hospital, estaba terriblemente intranquila desde que ella solto mi mano.

Ed pensó que me estaba atrapando un resfriado, sin embargo esto era diferente… era como estar angustiado.

A las dos veinte de la tarde cheque mi hora de salida y junto con Edward nos encaminamos a la guardería. Esta mañana no habíamos usado el auto, habíamos llegado en taxi a todas partes, asi que nos subimos a un taxi. Ya a unas cuantas calles de la guardería la radio del taxi sono de forma furiosa

-Nos informan que la guardería ABC está quemándose, alerta roja a todos, alerta roja, no es simulacro, vamos todos a ayudar-

Grite conmocionada y el chofer acelero la velocidad, sin embargo a dos cuadras ya no puso pasar y solo nos dijo que no había problema, que bajáramos a ver si nuestro hijo o hija estaba bien.

Edward y yo corrimos todo lo que pudimos, mis pulmones ardían y veía el humo negro, el olor perturbador… la guardería estaba en llamas

El horror frente a mis ojos, Edward entro dentro de la guardería y salió al poco rato con algunos niños en sus brazos, había una camioneta estrellada en unos de los muros, yo intentaba entrar, ayudar de alguna manera pero un policía me tenía fuertemente sujeta

-Porfavor, please, my daughter*-Algo en mi cabeza me indicaba que estaba hablando en mi idioma y no en español para que me entendiera, pero tampoco mi boca podía realizar el cambio- Let go for mercy*-

-Señora por favor, están haciendo todo lo posible-

A lo lejos vi a la maestra Sugey y otras maestras aferradas a sus bolsos, la ropa llena de algún tinte negro, sucias, sudorosas, viendo con ojos impresionados pero aferradas a sus malditos bolsos, sin entrar a ayudar, calmadas hasta la muerte

Pelee más fuerte contra el policía, grite hasta quedarme afónica, sacaron a Edward del lugar y a otros civiles, entraron los bomberos a apagar todo…

Parecieron ser horas, días, semanas, y todo lo que yo podía hacer era seguir gritando el nombre mi hija y mi esposo. Quería ver a mi hija, y asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Ante mí el infierno estaba en la tierra, viendo un puñado de ambulancias llevando niños desmayados, quemados y sangrantes, estaba muriéndome, ninguna cabellera era de color bronce.

Vi a Alice y a Rosalie a lo lejos, igual que yo, vi a un montón de madres y padres intentando entrar, gritando

Salieron los bomberos declarando que no había nadie más ahí y escuche a Alice exigir a las maestras información acerca de su hija, escuche a Edward gritar por Reneesme.

Me acerque a las perras sujetando sus bolsos… grite, patalee por información, lo único que decían era "casa verde" "hospitales" "no lo vi" "no lo sé"

Edward tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos una casa verde donde había madres y padres, había niños sentados en el piso, estaban sucios, llenos de polvo negro, algunos tenían la piel demasiado roja para mi gusto, mi entrenamiento medico quería entrar en acción, pero mi instinto de madre me obligaba a buscar a mi hija. Al no encontrarla en la casa verde… comenzó un maratón… el maratón de la muerte.

.

.

.

Era casi la una de la madrugada y aun no dábamos con Reneesme, el Hospital Chávez era nuestra última esperanza.

Hicimos una fila eterna delante de una secretaria y su computadora, a veces veía gente llorar de la felicidad y a ratos gente gritando horrorizada.

El brazo de Edward firmemente aferrado en mi cintura, buscando alivio, mis brazos envueltos en su propia cintura, manteniéndome unida, intentando no hacerme pedazos. Dios, todo era un caos, era confusión… el dolor palpitante estaba en todo mi cuerpo.

¿Dónde estás mi princesa, donde estás?

Cuando al fin toco nuestro turno y mencionamos el nombre de nuestra hija… los ojos de la secretaria nos escudriñaron… llamo a un doctor por micrófono y nos pidió esperarlo, paso a la siguiente familia.

Un doctor se nos acercó, su rostro lleno de compasión

-Señores… doctores Cullen-Se corrigió al ver nuestras batas de hospital sucias-Acompáñenme a mi oficina por favor-

Lo seguimos a través de los pasillos, llegamos a su consultorio y cerro cuidadosamente la puerta, nos hizo ademan para sentarnos y se sentó delante de nosotros

-Su caso… y el de los otros tres doctores…. Yo… ni siquiera puedo…-El doctor comenzó a llorar delante de nosotros y me temí algo fuerte, quizá mi hija estaba muy quemada….

-¿Mi… mi hija?-Susurre

-Lo… lo siento mucho señora Cullen… fue una de las primeras niñas que recibí… yo… parecía físicamente bien… un brazo ligeramente quemado… había mucha sangre en su esófago… y… y tenía las vías respiratorias destruidas-Nos vio a los ojos y tenía toda la compasión escrita en su rostro-Intente hacer todo lo que pude… pero era tarde… su hija… su hija está muerta-

-No, no, no-Grite y me puse de pie

Edward me sostuvo con fuerza. Grite con todas mis energías, llore, me tire y patalee en el suelo, Edward lloraba desconsolado…

-No, no es cierto, no es cierto no ¡Reneesme no! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Queremos verla-Lloro Edward-Quiero ver a mi hija

El doctor asintió y nos pidió seguirlo… Nos llevó a la morgue, ahí estaban un montón de cuerpecitos… reconocí a German… y ahí, en una plancha, desnuda y sucia… estaba mi Reneesme

Corrimos de inmediato a ella, estaba bien, solo tenía el bracito derecho con una quemadura de segundo grado, sus pestañas, sus rizos…. Todo estaba bien, en cambio… German parecía… German estaba irreconocible….

Grite de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas y la oscuridad llego a mi… ojala muriera…

.

.

.

EPOV:

-¿Mi… mi hija?-Susurro Bella, su precioso rostro bañado en lágrimas, sus labios resecos…

-Lo… lo siento mucho señora Cullen… fue una de las primeras niñas que recibí… yo… parecía físicamente bien… un brazo ligeramente quemado… había mucha sangre en su esófago… y… y tenía las vías respiratorias destruidas-Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y algo en mi… supo las siguientes palabras.-Intente hacer todo lo que pude… pero era tarde… su hija… su hija está muerta-

-No, no, no-Grito ella enloquecida poniéndose de pie

La sostuve, yo mismo estaba llorando… no podía ser no, Dios por favor no, que sea un error, por Dios que sea un error.

-Quiero verla-Suplique

-Si doctor… por favor… por favor sígame-Nos pidió

Bella sollozaba y lloraba, no se daba cuenta de que repetía el nombre de nuestra hija. Entramos a la morgue del hospital y tendida en una de las planchas estaba nuestra mayor ilusión

Llore, llore como un chiquillo, toda mi maldita vida estaba encima de esa plancha… todos mis sueños, mis esperanzas, todo mi amor, todo mi corazón…. Absolutamente todo estaba ahí, yaciendo fría, estaba sucia. Y sin embargo era preciosa, su piel siempre blanca, sus rizos, sus pestañas kilométricas

Y entonces… ella… mi mujer, mi otra razón de vivir se desmayó. Apenas la logre alcanzar, me tire al piso con ella abrazándola… mi hija… nuestra hija.

El doctor me ayudo y mando a Bella a una habitación. Tome mi teléfono

-Hola hijo-Sonó alegre mi mamá

Solloce y ella me llamo ahora preocupada

-Mamá… mami…-Solloce

-Hijo cálmate, dime que pasa-Sonaba ansiosa

-Mamá… mi hija mamá…. Mi hija está muerta-Llore

Mi madre lanzo un grito al teléfono…

Hable con ella y le suplique que viniera… solloce por ella… por mis hermanos

Dios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, porque mi hija, de todos por qué ella? ¿Por qué a nosotros, por qué?

 _ **07 de Junio de 2006, Hermosillo Sonora, México**_

-La llevaremos a nuestro país-Declare como última palabra

Mis padres y hermanos estaban ahí, mis cuñados… el padre de Bella sosteniéndola, mi esposa hecha un zombi, solo llorando y repitiendo el nombre de nuestra hija, sentía los ojos a punto de reventarme

-Si señor-Dijo el medico

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa funeraria en Forks parecía que todo el pueblo estaba ahí, la reserva

Veía sus malditos rostros llenos de compasión….

.

.

.

Terminaron de echar tierra mientras ella y yo estábamos de rodillas en el suelo… gritando nuestro dolor….

.

.

.

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ VOY DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ ***CLEARBLUE: Marca de prueba de embarazo casera, funciona desde la primera semana de embarazo.**_

 _ ***NIEVE: En mi país hay una diferencia entre helado y nieve, decimos nieve cuando nos referimos a un producto congelado hecho a base de agua, y helado al producto congelado hecho a base de lácteos.**_

 _ ***Por favor, mi hija. Suélteme por piedad-**_

 _ **Fue… complicado de describir… de escribir el dolor que estoy segura sintieron muchísimos de los padres de la guardería ABC.**_

 _ **El cinco de Junio de 2009 es una fecha que no debería ser olvidada para todos aquellos que somos padres y necesitamos de una guardería para nuestros pequeños, a veces es una NECESIDAD, y es justo que tengamos sistemas que garanticen la seguridad de nuestros niños y personal capacitado.**_

 _ **Se preguntaran ¿Qué pasa con las maestras?, Muchas de ellas salieron corriendo al ver el humo, sin importarles los niños… e incluso a una de ellas su propio hijo… Siempre han jurado que sacaron a los que pudieron y a ellas no les permitieron la entrada, sin embargo un montón de civiles, hombres y mujeres entraron a rescatar a los niños de entre las llamas, un civil estrello su camioneta en una de las paredes logrando así hacer un hoyo para tener otra salida, logro rescatar a más de diez niños… como Edward y Bella- personajes ficticios en esta ocasión- perdieron todo lo que tenían en ese incendio, la madre de Lucía Guadalupe- muerta igual que Reneesme en esta historia- alguna vez volvió a sonreír y tener hijos, la madre de German- muerto con el 90% de su cuerpo quemado- logro tener una hija años después… Yeyé también falleció… así como muchos otros niños…**_

 _ **Como maestra…. Si, si hago responsables a las maestras que ahí laboraban, como docente siempre sabes lo que está mal en tu escuela, ellas fueron negligentes. Los peritajes arrojaron que los extintores de humo estaban completamente vacíos, solo siendo un adorno, los detectores de humo eran reemplazados siempre con baterías que ya no funcionaban, para hacer creer a los padres que todo funcionaba bien, la lona del techo que segregó humo venenoso cayó encima de cerca de cuatro niños que murieron prácticamente calcinados, más de 40 niños quedaron desfigurados gracias a las intensas quemaduras.**_

 _ **Hoy a casi nueve años… nadie ha sido encarcelado ni llevado ante la justicia… nadie ha sido castigado por tan horrible crimen… pues el incendio, fue provocado en el Archivo del Departamento Vehicular de Hacienda del Estado de Sonora… ojala que algún día estos padres consigan justicia para sus pequeños…**_

 _ **5 DE JUNIO ¡NI PERDON NI OLVIDO!**_


End file.
